


A Long Way from Home

by Miralana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Manhandling, Older Man/Younger Man, minor size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had thought the warm feeling inside of him, the heat on his face, had come from something else. The sun, the thought that Killian would allow him to steer the ship; but deep down inside of him, something hadn't felt right.<br/>Or to say it the right way: <i>everything</i> had felt exactly like it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way from Home

Bae could remember the exact moment he realized it. It had been on one of his first days, when Killian had taught him how to take care of the ship's helm. He had pulled him over with a fast swing of his hook like Bae weighed nothing.

At first, he hadn't thought anything of it. He had thought the warm feeling inside of him, the heat on his face, had come from something else. The sun, the thought that Killian would allow him to steer the ship; but deep down inside of him, something hadn't felt right.

Or to say it the right way: _everything_ had felt exactly like it should be.

And after that, when one of the sailors had shouted that something was in front of them and Bae had tried to take a look at it – he thought that he couldn't just abandon his place on the helm to look at the thing in front of them – Killian had put his good arm and the forearm of the other one on his waist and lifted him on top of the wooden paneling in front of the helm.

For a moment Bae had forgotten how to breathe because this time the feeling was so much stronger and now he knew exactly why it happened. He didn't understand it. But he knew why.

 

Having nothing else to do – and being glad for the distraction so that he hadn't had to think about the possibility of his Papa finding him here – he tested his theory over the next few days. He deliberately got in Killian's way, always apologizing when the older man had to pull him out of his way with a gentle but firm move and for a short moment Bae could see Killian's hand sprawled across his chest, so much bigger than his own. Again, he could feel the heat on his face and he turned around, trying to make it look like he stumbled to lean on the railing to hide the sudden tightness of his trousers.

 

Another time, Killian had his hand lying loosely on the helm and Bae innocently reached for it.

“Isn't it dangerous if you don't have a firm grip on it?” he asked, and put his hand on top of Killian's, making it look like he tried to mimic the stance.

He could feel the sudden tension radiating from the older man's body, and for a moment Bae thought he had crossed a line – but then Killian relaxed and smiled. “It's not good to grip it too tight for a long time. Your fingers would cramp and hurt, so it's better to just let her take her course herself when the sea allows it with just a little bit of interfering.” he answered, and Bae nodded. 

His eyes were fixated on the look of his small fingers, so much smaller than Killian's, the rough skin from years of sun and saltwater so hard against his own soft ones.

It caused him to shudder and he could feel goosebumps forming on his arms, but before he could say anything else, someone shouted Killian's name.

 

He woke up from a very graphic dream featuring a _“what if”_ scenario of his last encounter with Killian, when he decided that he’d had enough.

It was a decision made with all the recklessness and impulsiveness of youth, but he told himself that he couldn't endure it anymore. So he waited for a moment when they were alone, somewhere around afternoon when everyone else was busy with their work and Killian was in his stateroom, bent over his table looking at some maps. When Bae entered, he looked up and a grin appeared on his face.

But before Killian could say anything, Bae had summoned all his courage, gripped the neck of the older man with both hands, and kissed him.

He had never kissed someone before. He had seen people do it – hell, when he had lived on the streets, he had seen a lot more than that. But in that moment, he didn't remember any of that. The only thing he could think of was that feeling inside of him.

Killian, on the other hand, seemed to have frozen. Then he pulled back, but even as their mouths no longer touched, Bae's hands gripped his neck hard enough that with only one movement, he was pulled on the tips of his toes.

The thought that Killian could do this so easily sent another wave of excitement down his spine.

“Bae-” Killian started, against his lips, but Bae shook his head.

“Don't,” he said, and kissed him again. This time, it took Killian only a few seconds to react. Expecting a rejection, Bae was surprised when suddenly there was a big hand on the side of his face and Killian's lips moved against his own.

It was different from what he dreamed it to be. Kissing always looked so controlled, like everyone knew what they were doing, but right now, Bae could only concentrate on the feeling of a hot wet mouth against his own and the scraping of Killian's beard against his face.

And suddenly, there was a tongue pushing against his lips and there was a sound coming out of Bae's mouth that he wasn't even aware he _could_ make.

His fingernails dug deeper into Killian's neck and that seemed to be the right thing to do, because in the next moment, he was pressed against the table, the edge digging into his backside. His feet touched the ground only barely and the whole of Killian's body pressed against him.

And then he was gone.

Bae opened his eyes, even if he hadn't realized that he had closed them, and Killian was standing a few feet away, his hand outstretched as if to put a barrier between them.

“You need to leave- now,” he said, and Bae would have been hurt if he couldn't see how fast the older man was breathing and how torn he was between sending him off and keeping him here.

Bae smiled, licked his lips – another right choice, based on Killian's expression – and nodded.

“I'll see you later,” he said, and wriggled his way past Killian to open the door.

 

That definitely had been a success. And now that he had got a taste, he really needed to think about what to do to, so that they could do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was intended to be a _real_ size kink / manhandling one shot but I realized that before doing anything explicit I needed to let Bae discover this particular kink. He is after all a Teenager who's just getting familiar with his sexuality. So I decided to do this one and maybe, I'm going to write a second part, we'll see.  
>  Also, Bae calls Hook Killian because I think he didn't turn into Captain Hook after Bae left.


End file.
